


For You

by EthernalDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #BonAnniverasyaire, Fanart, Gen, Happy Birthday
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: Teruntuk teman yang tengah berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, Rasya! #BonAnniverasyaire





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun, kawan! Teruntuk Rasya, karena hamba ngga tahu harus bikin fanfiksi apa, jadi kupersembahkan ini saja. ;v;) Semoga suka~

Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan segala keinginannya dapat tercapai. Amin. 

 

With love,

Ether


End file.
